Kit
Kit is an angel living in the Fallen City in the Fallen City series. Ophelia recruits him to be about of the Escape Crew led by Allen Walker. Appearance and Personality Appearance Like all of the other angels in the Fallen City series, Kit is skinny to the point that bones are seen through the skin. He has short messy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Back Story Kit apparently has been in the city the longest out of all the escape crew. Upon arrival, a group of angels beat him up and stole his wings. He blames himself for being weak. As a result, he had to try and hide from Tate and his crew of rogue angels. Kit doesn't fully remember his life when he was human. One day while looking for a place to hide, he hears a low moaning noise. Curious, he walks over to investigate. Kit peeked over the side of a fallen building to see a female angel struggling to get up in the mud. He helps her out and is surprised that she still has her wings. Kit takes her with him for a place to hide. He finds an abandoned hotel and cleans up the female angel. As a result, he ends up taking care of her. The whole time, Kit starts to have flashbacks about this other angel like he was once close to her when in their humans. Storyline History Weeping Angel Ophelia recruits Kit as part of the Escape Crew. At first, he says no, but she wore him down. He gets into the plan later on and offers his skills as a mechanic to group. Kit accepts Grace when she is recruited by Allen to join them. The crew escape in the night like plan. At first, they are delayed by the mysterious mental pains that plague the city angels. In the season finale, Kit and the others are separated by a storm as they attempt to cross a mountain pass to get to the seventh circle. We Live a Dying Dream Kit and Grace end up on west side of the middle ring in the seventh circle. Grace landed on his face. He made the comment that she had a bony butt which merited him a smack in the ribs. Still, they couldn't stay long when Grace realized where they were. Judas Kit and Grace begin to try and find the rest of the crew. As they walk, he wonders how to ask Grace about her motives. He didn't want to sound like he didn't trust her. However, she makes him come out and say what is on his mind. Kit asks Grace what she was doing hiding in the closet back in the hotel. She admits that she was hiding from someone, but she was too embarrassed to say who it was. Kit doesn't press her any further and they resume their walk. He begins singing to ease his nerves, but Grace stops him because she senses the cleaners coming for them. They dive into the sand. Kit is instructed to stop talking mentally to Grace and hold his breath. For an extra measure, she kisses him to breathe into his mouth. The pair are stuck in the sand for the next twelve hours. Kit starts to dream of the time that he first met a helpless in the city and took care of her. He wound up crying in his sleep. The whole time they have been travelling, Kit still asks Grace questions, but she is reluctant to answer him. In the season finale, he remembers how this whole mess started. War Stories Grace wakes Kit when she notices him crying. He claims that he is fine and starts their journey again, leaving his companion worried about his state of mind. Relationships Grace Main Article: Grace Kit appears to trust Grace since she was added to the Escape Crew. He ended up with her when they got separated during the storm. Grace kissed him to breathe into his mouth while they were in hiding from the cleaners. Alma Main Article: Alma It might be implied that Kit and Alma might have been married in a past life when they were humans. Ophelia Main Article: Ophelia Kit and Ophelia seem close due to staying in the abandoned hotel in the eighth circle of the Fallen City. Escape Crew Main Article: Escape Crew He is close to the group. At first, he wasn't sure that this plan was going to work. After Ophelia wore him down, Kit decided to give the whole plan a shot. Trivia * Kit was inspired by Kit Walker from American Horror Story: Asylum. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:City Residents Category:Escape Crew